Naruto of The Creed
by DarthRacer
Summary: Follow Naruto's story as he uncovers truths about himself and the world. Assassin like Naruto, having the memories of Ezio Auditore. Read on..
1. Prologue

Naruto of The Creed

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I have heard that in Soviet Russia, Naruto owns you. And fuck flappy bird.<p>

Author's Notes:

Sigh.. I am rewriting this story. Removing some of the shittier ideas I had and trying to make this story stay true to its theme. I will make the chapters longer, but the updates will be very slow. This is the rewritten prologue, essentially making it longer and removing some parts.

Reading it will vanquish most of your doubts regarding what I did and didn't do. The original story will still be there for a month or two under the title, "Naruto of the Creed Original Draft". Enjoy Reading.

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

Konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaves. The Hokage Tower.

In a secret chamber located deep within the tower, a small gathering of people were present. They were attending the meeting of The Council. These included the Hokage, the two Elders- Homura and Koharu, Danzo and the clan heads of the great clans of Konoha.

"And therefore with the consent of the majority of the Council, you are forever banished from Konoha for the murder of Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. If you are found trespassing on the village grounds after today, you will be executed on the spot", the old councilwoman spoke.

One would think that this was a joke; he was their jinchuuriki for fuck's sake. A village does not simply throw away a demon container, especially if he has the greatest tailed beast sealed in him. But it would seem that the advisors of Konoha were not very wise in some decisions.

The object of their concern, a small boy of barely 12 years of age, stared into space. He couldn't believe that something like this would happen. He pinched himself to get rid of this nightmare but it was a failed effort. This was as real as the fact that he was a demon container. His mind hadn't even come to terms with that fact. Oh how he wanted to just pretend that all this was just a dream. If only he had not woken up today...

Slowly shifting his gaze, he looked at all the faces present in the room. Barring a few all sported smug expressions. It seemed to him that they had achieved their greatest objective and were basking in the glory of their victory. Even the Sandaime looked somewhat relieved as if a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Some were elated, some were surprised and some were furious, if you count an old 'cripple' with the ideas of ruling the Shinobi nations that is, though his face betrayed none of those emotions. Not that Naruto understood their expressions, he was just a newly minted genin who was going to be exiled a day after he became a ninja. Life is crazy like that.

Looking at the current Hokage, he remembered the old man hadn't done much for him. To fuck with it all, that guy was the damn leader of the village, but he couldn't keep one small secret. It was not as if Naruto would suddenly go all Kyuubified and scream bloody murder in the streets. Not that it was a bad idea now, considering his current predicament.

If only his burden was kept a secret not only from him but from everybody. Yet the old man had seen the need to reveal his status and condemn him for all these 12 years in his own personal hell. If only he was not allowed to rot in that orphanage, if only he was not given an apartment in the slums. The list of 'if only's didn't stop there. All it mattered was that everything would have been completely different now.

"You have an hour to pack up and leave." continued the aged councilwoman as he was ushered out of the chamber by a bear masked ANBU.

Fifteen minutes later he found himself exiting the huge gates of Konoha. He hadn't taken anything for his survival, he just wanted to leave. He just wanted to escape this over glorified hell-hole.

In the background he could hear the cheering of the people, the demon related curses and shouts of joy. Some even had the audacity to throw pebbles at him. He scowled. How the news spread this fast, he would never know.

How could they not know the difference between the bowl containing ramen and the ramen itself? Even thinking about this made him want to blow up. At least he will be taking off a chunk of the village with him.

'_Heh. Not a bad idea.'_

Clearing his mind off suicidal thoughts, he trudged on. He was sure that the day will end with a huge festival in Konoha. But he just kept going. He didn't know where he was heading towards but still went on. At least he was not being beaten into a bloody pulp now. That aspect had changed for the better.

After walking in the forests for an unknown period of time he stopped and just stood staring at nothing in particular.

Finally he could remember what happened yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"Die demon!"

After hearing the bitter truth about his own life, Naruto was paralyzed. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He couldn't move out of the way of the giant shuriken which was flying towards him at terrifying speeds. Any desire to live was efficiently crushed in the light of recent revelations. After coming to know about the fox demon inside him, he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. His so called sensei was just helping him to achieve his wish, so he just sat there and closed his eyes.

But death never came. Instead he heard the sound of a shuriken hitting something and that 'something' falling on him. Subconsciously he noted that it felt like a human body.

Upon opening his eyes he was greeted with a sight that he will never forget. Iruka-sensei, in all his stupidity, had stopped the shuriken with his own body. But the terrible fact was that a blade of the shuriken had impaled him right in the heart causing instant death. His body just went limp and fell on the boy.

Iruka had been the only person who had somewhat cared for him. Even his arguments with the now dead chuunin had deep within comforted him. The teacher had been the only one who supplied the necessary warmth to fill the gaping hole in the boy's heart. He was dead now.

The boy sat under the dead body shivering. After a span of several painfully silent seconds, a primal howl erupted from his throat. His body started leaking vile chakra, the fox's chakra. In an instant he was the epicentre of a shockwave so great that there were no trees left standing in the immediate area. The dead body was violently thrown away and Mizuki barely managed to hold onto the ground using chakra after he had fallen from the tree due to the shockwave.

Mizuki took a step back out of fear. His face was utterly surprised and his sweat glands were working in overdrive. Getting out of here was now his primary objective. Fuck the forbidden scroll, he didn't want to die at the hands of a demon.

But alas, before Mizuki could do anything, he was slashed at the chest by the claws of the 'demon'. He didn't even see him move. This was getting out of hand, he realised. Turning around, he gathered all of his chakra and leaped out of the destroyed clearing. He was making for the closest standing tree in the vicinity. Just as he reached the branch, all his forward momentum stopped and he found himself hanging in the air. A terrible pain erupted in his chest and upon looking down; he found a clawed hand impaling him from the front. There on the same branch that he was making for, stood Naruto. His demonic red eyes boring into Mizuki as the man's life faded.

Then everything went black.

FLASHBACK END

_'Serves that bastard right.'_

Now most people would be terrified upon remembering how they made their first kill, but Naruto was weird like that. He felt strangely satisfied.

Stepping forward and bringing his emotions in check, he started walking again but this time he decided to follow a trail which will eventually take him towards Grass Country. In his state, he never knew that this decision will change his life forever.

XXX

Root Headquarters.

After the council meeting, Danzo had hurried the fuck up and returned to his base as soon as he could. There were many plans that had to be changed now. First and foremost were the plans concerning one Naruto Uzumaki. He was out of Danzo's reach for the moment, but his exile had provided Danzo with a different course of action. Maybe he could persuade the boy into joining him. There were many ways to achieve this and Danzo had a silver tongue. The main concern was the boy's intention now. Will he seek revenge or just run away and hide? Or will he move on? The idea of him joining some other village was bitter for Danzo but it may be possible. The boy was too powerful a weapon if someone else got their hands on him.

Now that the boy was exiled, there were an uneven number of genin 'hopefuls' to be divided in groups of three. This provided him with an opening to pursue one of his alternate objectives. He will have to play his cards right if he wanted one of his agents on Sasuke Uchiha's team, but it was certainly doable. He would not allow that bastard snake to get his hands on the last 'loyal' Uchiha, even if the sharingan was the snake's greatest obsession.

_'Sai will be perfect for this role. After all, failure as a root ninja does not comprise of being a failure as a regular ninja.'_

XXX

Hokage Office.

Hiruzen sat in his chair smoking weed from his pipe. He had took the best decision in the current situation. If Jiraiya's information was correct, a group of badass S-ranked shinobi were after the demon containers. His former student Orochimaru was once part of the group. They called themselves 'Akatsuki'. And if the intel was to be believed, Uchiha Itachi had gone and joined them. Having a jinchuuriki in the village at this juncture of time was counter-productive to Konoha's security. All though the fate of the boy was sealed now, he would be captured by the Akatsuki. This decision may come back and bite him in the ass in the future, but this was all Hiruzen could do at the moment.

Stretching back, he stared at the photo of his successor and muttered an insincere apology. A Hokage had to do everything in his power to protect the village and sitting on this seat through three world wars had made Hiruzen apathetic. He would go till any lengths to ensure his village's safety.

PROLOGUE END

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Yeah, so no Angry Kushina out for Naruto's blood. She is as dead as the spider under my slipper. That idea was not that good, now when I think about it. But we all make mistakes; after all we do not have the rinnegan and pronounce ourselves as god.

And the history remains canon: Kyuubi had two hosts before and the circumstances of it's capture are the same.

Phew, with my meagre skills I have pulled through 2k words and nearly 8 pages. Now this is not great but I will be improving. But still this is longer than the previous prologue. Hiruzen's decision was explained and the Akatsuki are badass. LOL, who wants Avengers when you have Akatsuki.

Next update will take much time, but I won't abandon it.

Leave your reviews, point out mistakes, make suggestions, curse me to hell etc. etc. But make a point to remember that one does not simply walk into Mordor. That place is dangerous as shit.

Toodle-oo niggers.


	2. Of Apples and Assassins: Part 1

**NARUTO OF THE CREED**

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the late update, but you know college and stuff….. I am still posting this in the middle of my semester exams and I don't know why.

Anyways, Read and Review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Of Apples and Assassins: Part 1<strong>

The next morning Naruto woke up from his makeshift bed in the hollow of a tree. He stretched himself and got ready to move out. He reckoned that he was not far from the borders of fire country. He had kept on going for most of the last day and had set camp when the light was swiftly disappearing. As he was exiled in the early hours of the previous day, he had covered a fairly large distance.

He was hungry, but this was nothing new. He had known hunger from the beginning of his life. Whether it was the orphanage or the stalls, no one served him even if he was willing to part with his meager allowances. Except Ichiraku's of course. That stall would be sorely missed.

During the night, while staring at the small fire he had made, he made a plan concerning what to do next. He would follow the trail to the nearest town and find some suitable job there. It might be petty but it will be a start. The idea of joining a different shinobi village had come in his mind but he was not sure on how would he approach the subject of him being a demon container. Maybe they will hate him too. Gathering his thoughts he once again continued his journey.

'_The road goes ever on and on  
>Down from the door where it began..'<em>

* * *

><p>Three Hours Later<p>

Humming contentedly, our hero moved on. The forest he was walking in started thinning out steadily until there were only a couple of trees here and there. He was pulled out of his trance as a violent explosion shook the ground. Hearing the sound, he could make out that it's source was roughly a mile away in the north-east direction. Following the direction, he came to the edge of a grassland and hid himself in some bushes and watched.

The forest was adjacent to a vast grassland. Looking on he found a large hole-like entrance in the landscape which he deciphered was some kind of quarry as it was seemingly leading into the earth, but that was not the interesting part. A few meters to the east of the quarry he found a small kind of a battle going on. After seeing a glimpse of it, he tried to return but something held him.

Living in the elemental nations and witnessing a battle of this caliber made it clear that it was a battle between ninjas. And a battle between ninjas was the last place on the planet that he wanted to be at that time. But still, a small part in him still thought ninjas were awesome, even after his exile. He always wanted to be a Hokage, but now that he can't….. at least he could become a ninja. These were his thoughts as he saw the ongoing battle.

He could figure out that the battle was fought between two sides. After all most of the battles were fought among two sides. One side consisted of ninjas wearing a strange headband. It had four 'worm' like marks, two on top of the other two. They seemed to be wearing a standard uniform. The uniform revolved mainly around a pinstriped material which the shinobi were wearing as bracers and greaves which merged into their sandals. Underneath this, they wore a full-black shirt and pants over which they wore a standard grey flak jacket. Some were also wearing waist-guards. They had the other side heavily outnumbered.

While the other side consisted of much less shinobi. He could see that most of them were also wearing the same headbands and similar uniform. Though there were exceptions here and there who wore different outfits.

'_Must be some kind of a civil war..'_, he thought.

They were outnumbered but not out matched. He saw a man wearing an eye patch and strange sealing tags hanging from his ears singlehandedly destroying about 20 of the enemy ninjas with a jutsu that Naruto had never seen. This was followed by some more killing and then he saw a beautiful woman with ankle-length auburn hair destroying the enemies with some highly effective balls of fire. On closer inspection, he found that it was not fire but something like a viscous liquid. He would later come to know that it was lava.

Then suddenly he heard a shout of pain from the man wearing the eye patch. In the heat of the battle, the man was caught off guard by a giant dragon made of water. He was thrown off balance and something shiny flew from his pouch. Upon looking, he found that the thing was flying towards him and landed a few feet ahead of him.

As he watched in fascination, the thing began to glow a golden color. He could see that it was kind of an orb with strange but beautiful markings. He found himself reaching towards it. He could hear someone shout something about an apple but he didn't care. He was drawn towards it like a moth to a flame. He walked towards the object slowly like he was in a trance. As he bent down to pick it, the object glowed more and more. He picked it up and stood straight. Then a light erupted from him.

Upon noticing his presence, the battle was suddenly put on hold. Both the sides watched in morbid fascination as the boy was surrounded by a golden sphere. Another sphere of white light erupted from the object and started expanding. The white sphere was inside the golden sphere and was significantly smaller than the golden sphere. Both spheres were expanding with the same speed. As the white sphere blanketed them, immediately most of the ninja fell down. While the golden sphere seemed to instill some kind of insanity on the ninjas that were encased within it. In a matter of seconds they all dropped to the ground, dead. Curiously, only ninjas with the standard uniforms were affected, the mist ninjas while the rebels were unaffected, though Naruto did not know that.

Meanwhile Naruto's mind was assaulted by a multitude of visions. They were memories of a person who lived in a world that Naruto had neither seen nor heard of before. The information overload took its toll and he dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh fuck." said someone.

"He was able to subconsciously control the apple, while we couldn't even touch the thing... Who is he?" said a fading feminine voice.

MEANWHILE IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

**"Well that was...unexpected."**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER END<p>

Author's Notes:

Reviews and suggestions are appreciated. I know it is a very short chapter but I promise the next will be a long one and will be released within the month. I had to end this chapter at this point for the sake of continuity.

Next : - Of Apples and Assassins: Part 2

Later.


	3. Of Apples and Assassins: Part 2

**NARUTO OF THE CREED**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But, nothing is true, everything is permitted. Maybe I can own Naruto?

Ahoy mateys. I present chapter 3 of Naruto of The Creed.

This chapter will include the memories of Ezio Auditore. If you do not understand this chapter, then there is no need to read the memories. But anyone who has played all of Assassin's Creed 2, Brotherhood and Revelations will easily understand this. The translations of seriously not understandable Italian words and long sentences will be given right next to them in parenthesis.

Read and Review.

Again sorry for the late update.

Thanks to JangCrome for the single review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Of Apples and Assassins: Part 2<strong>

**[Naruto's Mind]**

* * *

><p>"<em>Buona sera, Vieri! We were just talking about you. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work."<em>

"_It's your family that cries for guards when there's trouble, codardo. Afraid to handle things your self?"_

"_Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier."_

"_Uccidetelo (Kill him)!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>It is a good life we lead, brother."<em>

"_The best. May it never change."_

"_And may it never change us."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You would have done the same. To save the ones you love."<em>

"_Yes. I would. And I have. The Auditore are not dead! I'm still here! ME! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you and your allies planning? Is this what my father discovered? Is this why he was killed?"<em>

"_I'm sorry, were you hoping for a confession?"_

"_Pezzo di merda! Vorrei solo che avessi sofferto di più! Hai avuto la fine che meritavi! Spero che bru- "(Piece of shit! I only wished you'd suffered more! You met the fate you deserved! I hope yo-)_

"_Enough, Ezio! Show some respect!"_

"_Respect!? After all that's happened!? Do you think he would have shown us such kindness!?"_

"_You are not Vieri. Do not become him." [closes Vieri's eyes] "Requiescant in pace." (Rest in peace.)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Do not be afraid."<em>

"_I feel no fear, Assassin. Only regret. I sought unity. Stability. Order."_

"_At too great a cost."_

"_Progress demands sacrifice."_

"_Non trovo alcuna gioia in questo, ma non c'e altro modo" (I take no joy in this, but I see no other way). "Requiescant in pace" (Rest in peace)._

* * *

><p>"<em>I thought, I thought I was beyond this. But I'm not... I've waited too long...lost too much!" [prepares to deal the death blow] "Requiescant in pace" (Rest in peace), "you bastard...!"<em>

"_I don't think so!" [knocks Ezio away] "NO!" [knocks him back again as he charges. Uses the Staff's power to drain the energy of all in the Capella Sistina (Sistine Chapel), except Ezio, whose Apple protects him] "How is it you resist?" [notices the Apple] "I see... Kind of you to bring me the Apple. Now give it here!"_

"_Vai a farti fottere." (Go fuck yourself)_

"_Ahh, always the fighter. Just like your father. Well - rejoice, my child - for you will see him again SOON! You WILL give it to me!"_

"_As you wish." [summons four copies of himself]_

"_Fascinating! An impressive power, this. But if you think it's going to save you, you've another thing coming!" _

* * *

><p>"<em>How long do you think you can keep this up? A clever trick! But useless!" <em>

* * *

><p>"<em>No! You will not take this from me..."<em>

"_It's finished, Rodrigo. Lay down your arms, and I will make sure the end comes swiftly."_

"_Really, Ezio? And would you give up so easily were it the other way around?" [uses the Staff's power to knock Ezio back] "Why don't we find out!" [turns invisible; steps on Ezio's hand, who releses the Apple; picks it up] "At last!" [places the Apple on the Staff] "And now to deal with you." [lifts Ezio a few inches above the ground with the Staff and Apple's power; takes a dagger and stabs Ezio, who goes unconscious; lets Ezio fall to the ground]_

_[Rodrigo descends a hidden passage, whose door shuts as Ezio awakens from unconsciousness; he uses Eagle Vision to find the hidden switches to open the passage. Ezio then descends the staircase into a strange glowing hallway]_

"_What is this place...?"_

_[pounding on the door] "Open, damn you! OPEN!"_

"_It's over, Rodrigo." [starts throwing his weapons aside] "No more tricks. No more ancient artifacts. No more weapons. Let us see what you are made of, old man."_

"_Alright, then, if that's how you want to play it." [gets in fighting stance]_

_[As Rodrigo and Ezio fight for the last time in the Vault.]_

"_What do you even want with the Vault, Rodrigo!?"_

"_Don't you know what lies within!? Or do you mean to tell me the great and powerful Assassins never figured it out!?"_

"_Figured what out?"_

"_GOD! It's God that dwells within!"_

"_You expect me to believe God lives beneath Il Vaticano?"_

"_A more logical location than a kingdom on a cloud, don't you think? Surrounded by singing angels and cherubim. Makes for a lovely image, but the truth is far more interesting!"_

"_Let's say I was to believe you; what do you think he'll do when you open that door?"_

"_I don't care. It's not approval I'm after—only power!"_

"_And you think he'll give it up!?"_

"_What lies beyond that wall will not be able to resist the Staff and Apple. They were made for felling gods!"_

"_God is supposed to be all-knowing, all-powerful. You think a couple of ancient relics can harm him!?"_

"_You know nothing, boy. You take your image of the Creator from an ancient book; a book, mind you, written by men!"_

"_You are the Pope! And yet you dismiss the central text of your faith!?"_

"_Are you really so naïve!? I became Pope because it gave me access. It gave me power! Do you think I believe a single goddamn word of that ridiculous book!? It's all lies and superstition, just like every other religious tract written over the past ten thousand years!"_

* * *

><p><em>[after Ezio defeats Rodrigo]<em>

"_You can't! You can't! It's my destiny! Mine! I am the prophet!"_

"_You never were."_

"_Get it over with, then."_

"_...No. Killing you won't bring my family back... I'm done. Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito" (Nothing is true, everything is permitted). "Requiescant in pace." (Rest in peace.)_

* * *

><p>"<em>You would not believe the things I have seen, Mario."<em>

"_Then be sure to stay alive that I might hear of them."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Rodrigo surrounds himself with snakes and murderers. Even his daughter Lucrezia has been sharpened into one of his most artful weapons. But she pales in comparison to the man behind the Villa attack. He is ambitious, ruthless and cruel beyond imagining, the laws of men mean nothing to him. He murdered his own brother to take power. He knows neither danger nor fatigue. Those who do not fall by his sword clamor to join his ranks. The powerful Orsini and Colonna families have been brought to kneel at his feet and the King of France stands at his side."<em>

"_Give me his name."_

"_Cesare, head of the Papal armies. What does he intend to do with this power? What drives the man? That I still do not know. But, Ezio, Cesare has set his sights on all of Italia, and at this rate he will have it."_

"_Is that admiration I hear in your voice?"_

"_He knows how to exercise his will. A rare virtue in the world today."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Chains will not hold me! I will not die by the hand of man!"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hoshgeldin kardeshim! Unless the legend is a lie, you are the man I long to meet. Renowned master and mentor, Ezio Auditore de la la la!"<em>

"_Prego?"_

"_Forgive me. I have a hard time remembering that Italian gibberish."_

"_Da Firenze. The city where I was born."_

"_Ah yes! So by your custom I would be... Yusuf Tazim da Istanbul! I like that."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You mentioned a creed before. What is it?"<em>

"_Nothing is true, everything is permitted."_

"_That is rather cynical."_

"_It would be if it were doctrine. But it is merely an observation on the nature of reality. To say that nothing is true is to realise that the foundations of society are fragile and that we must the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted is to understand that we are the architects of our actions and that we must live with our consequences, whether glorious or tragic."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You take advantage of a poor and displaced people, using us to further your own vain quest! But we fight for dignity, Assassin. We fight to restore peace to this troubled land."<em>

"_Templars are always quick to talk of peace, but very slow to concede power."_

"_Because power begets peace, vláka" (idiot). "It cannot happen in reverse. These people would drown without a firm hand to lift them up, and keep them in line!"_

"_There he is. The monster I came to kill."_

* * *

><p>"<em>You disappoint me, Ahmet. Why the Templars?"<em>

"_Because I am tired of all these pointless blood feuds that pit father against son, brother against brother. To achieve true peace, mankind must think and move as one body, with one master mind. The secrets in the Grand Temple will give us just that. And Altaïr will lead us there."_

"_Delusions. Altaïr's secrets are not for you."_

* * *

><p>"<em>We both strive for the same end, Ezio. Only our methods differ. Do you not see that? Peace. Stability. A world where men live without fear. People desire the truth, yes, but even when they have it, they refuse to look. How do we fight this kind of ignorance?"<em>

"_Liberty can be messy, Ahmet. But it is priceless."_

"_Of course. And when things fall apart, and the lights of civilization dim, Ezio Auditore can stand above the darkness and say proudly, "I stayed true to my Creed."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I heard your name once before, Desmond, a long time ago. And now it lingers in my mind like an image from an old dream. I do not know where you are, or by what means you can hear me. But I know you are listening…."<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a gasp as his mind finally felt the need to stop the memory influx. Taking a few moments to re-orient himself, he gazed at the surroundings and found himself in a sewer of some sorts.<p>

He could see a faint red glow from the other side of the hallway in which he woke up.

Standing up, he ventured into the darkness towards the red glow as it was the only source of light in the dim sewer.

He casually walked towards the source of the red glow in hopes of finding a way out of that place.

After passing several hallways and turns, he found himself staring at a huge gate made up of vertical pillars which were golden in color. The gate seemed to be held in the shut position by a flimsy piece of white paper with something inscribed on it.

Two giant, blood-red, slitted eyes opened in the darkness behind the gate.

"Merda." (Shit.)

"**Hmmm. Interesting." **The darkness below the eyes disappeared to illuminate a maw of vicious teeth stretched into a grin.

"Y-You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!". It was not a question.

"**Indeed. Quite a pleasure to meet you…."**,the fox said in a way as if asking for the other person's name.

"Pardon me. I am Ezio. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. ", the blonde replied without skipping a beat. But then,

"Wha-What?! Holy Shit!", the boy stared at his shaking hands.

**"Hmmmmhahahahahahahahahaahaa"**, the fox enjoyed watching the boy squirm while trying to solve his identity crisis.

'_Damnit. Get a hold of yourself Naruto. Naruto? Ahh, yes that's my name.' _Perhaps going through years' worth of someone else's memories was the reason for his current dilemma.

Watching the boy stop shaking and steady himself, the kyuubi understood that it's fun was almost over. _**'Well he recovered in record time. Now… on to serious matters….' **_

" **If you would pay attention to me….. we have much important things to discuss."**

The demon's booming sound broke the blonde out of his reverie and he gave a short nod.

"**Very Well…"**

**Author's Notes:**

Finally, I got some time so I wrote this small chapter. Most of it is memories, I didn't include everything because it would have been too long and pointless. Nevertheless those who played the games will already know what happened, and for those who didn't... well now is your chance.

Next chapter will come in 2 weeks.

Later.


	4. Many Meetings: Part 1

**NARUTO OF THE CREED**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed.

Here is the 4th chapter. I know I said 2 weeks, please don't kill me. This is the first substantial chapter of the story and I had to make it count. Plus I am a pretty lazy person.

Read and Review.

Thanks to skyblu23 and plums for the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Many Meetings: Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>It seems your bloodline has strong concentrations of the blood of the first civilization. Due to your coming in contact with the artifact, the bloodline has activated."<strong>, the kyuubi started.

"The ones who came before, huh? And then the memories… So, do you think the phantom… 'Desmond' as Ezio called him, failed to save the world?"

"**Since we are living in a backward ass world which is completely different from the previous one, I think so, yes."**

"This means that the world was destroyed and another cycle has started. The First civilization, the Second Civilization and now us. I wonder when our end will come."

"**Indeed. These memories have given me much to think. Now leave mortal, you are disturbing my sleep."**

"Yeah, yeah. See you later."

The Kyuubi snorted, _**'Like you have a choice.'**_

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up in a tent. He was laid down upon a sleeping bag and the tent contained nothing else. Sitting straight, he noticed there was a guard stationed outside the tent whose shadow was visible due to the light falling on the tent's outer surface.<p>

'_Merda. How the hell do I get out of here now? And where is here?'_

As soon as he made the motion to stand up, the guard's shadow twitched and a moment later the guard entered the tent. Naruto cursed under his breath. He neither knew where he was nor who these people were. This seemed like a bad situation and he had no idea what to do.

"So, you have finally woken up. Wait here and I will notify my superiors about you gaining consciousness. If you know what's good for you, you WILL stay here."

Sensing the not so hidden threat in the guard's words, Naruto decided that it would be best to not make an escape until he gets this mess sorted out. Only the gods knew what these people wanted from him.

The guard exited the tent and Naruto waited for the 'superiors' to arrive. A while later a blue haired man entered the tent. Naruto guessed that only one superior was needed for him and barely held in a snort.

Looking closer, he recognized the man from the battle he had witnessed. The man with the sealing tag earrings and an eye patch stood before him.

"Good to see that you have regained consciousness. I am Ao. And you would be?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but the fox had other plans.

'_**Do not give him your real name fool. For you maybe it's insignificant but don't think for a second that the world wouldn't know the name of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."**_

"Ezio", the blonde replied much too smoothly, making the fox think that he was actually going to say that name only.

"That's a name I haven't heard before in my life. Sounds foreign", Ao paused for good effect and then continued, "Nevertheless I have some questions which I hope you can answer, Ezio".

"Seems like I don't have a choice in that matter, have I?"

Naruto got his answer by the grim smile on the man's face.

"Very well then. Fire away. But I will only answer those which I wish to answer."

At that moment maybe the blonde didn't remember that he looked like a 12 year old and the surprise on the man's face was enough to indicate that he didn't expect that response from a boy. This was all too humorous for the Kyuubi, which snickered silently in the cage. Goddamn, his container was good. Although he would still be a bumbling fool without those memories…. He would probably have told his whole life story by this point if he was the 'old' Naruto.

"What do you remember before you lost consciousness?"

"….. I can recall watching the battle between your group and the others…. Then I saw a golden light….. a-and that's it. I can't remember anything else."

'_**Good thinking, admitting that you possess knowledge of the apple and its powers may not be a good idea at this point of time. Let's see what their motives are….'**_

"Where do you hail from?"

"Fire Country"

"Fire Country? You are from Konoha?"

"I didn't know that Fire Country only consisted of Konoha. Wow, you learn new things every day.", Naruto replied with copious amounts of sarcasm.

"Don't give me cheek, brat. Answer me, which village?"

"Fine, you got me. I am from Konoha. Life for an orphan who was dropped from the Ninja Academy for failing three times in a row is pretty boring out there…. So I decided to travel around the Elemental Nations. Beats being made fun of everyday for being a dead last though."

Having paid special attention to his facial features and body language, Ao could make out that the boy was speaking the truth or spoke as close to the truth as possible. A healthy amount of paranoia was to be expected in any veteran shinobi.

"Very well. What do you know of the artifact?"

"…Uhmm, which artifact are we talking about?", said Naruto, sounding as confused as possible.

"The Apple."

"Is this thing related to why I lost my consciousness? Because I already told you, I only remember a golden light and then nothing."

"What do you know about the Apple?", Ao said in a slightly threatening tone.

"Are you deaf?"

As soon as the words escaped Naruto's mouth, he was lifted up by his collar and slammed against the central pole which kept the tent upright. Having not expected it, he could only stare in the eye of Ao as the shinobi made a vicious face.

"Do you take _me_ for a fool, boy? I have interrogated more shinobi than your pathetic little ass has seen in its lifetime. Answer me, NOW."

As much as Naruto wanted to point out that why his butt would be seeing ninja, he didn't due to the seriousness of the situation. He had thought that he could easily talk his way out of this situation and leave, but it didn't seem possible now.

Looking at the older man's snarling face and thinking of ways to get out of this mess, he finally noticed the pronounced veins around the man's covered eye.

'_Is that the fucking Hyuuga all Seeing Eye? Aaah, fuck me. Of course he knew I was lying.'_

"I don't know what you are talking about.", was all that he could come up with.

"Tch", the older man spat and dropped him on the ground.

Quickly exiting the tent, he called the shinobi who was standing outside and said, "Lock him up in the Prison Block. Make sure that his eyes are covered." Getting an affirmative form the man, he paced away to wherever his destination was.

'_Merda. What am I supposed to do now?'_

'_**Find a way out obviously.'**_, came the surprisingly unhelpful remark from the fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I know, short chapter. But I was eager to get out something. Hope to update soon.


End file.
